Valentines Story
by emiline94
Summary: Serena and Dan think they have found each other the perfect gifts for Valentine's day but it turns out that love is the only thing that matters in the end. Basically my own take a mickey mouse christmas story!


It was the morning of Valentine's Day and Daniel Humphreys, had exactly 9 hours to make some money and find his girlfriend, Serena van der Woodsen, the best present ever.

"Come on, boy!" he said to his caramel coloured dog, Travis, as he walked into Brooklyn city centre, "we really don't have time to waste toda-".

Daniel Stopped suddenly and stared into the jewellers that was in front of him.

"They're perfect!" he grinned to himself as he looked at the earrings that matched the necklace Serena already owned.

"Wait here" he said needlessly as he tied Travis to the hook on the wall just outside of the shop, "I won't be long".

With that Dan went inside and took a closer look at the earrings. His smile faded when he saw the price.

"$375, how am I going to make enough money to pay for that?!" he mumbled under his breath, quiet enough for the woman who owned the jewellers not to hear.

With that, Daniel thanked the woman and walked out of the shop with his head hung in disappointment, "Come on then Travis, I guess we better go and do some serious thinking if were going to come up with that kind of money before the shop closes".

While Dan was busy thinking about how to make money quickly, Serena was having problems of her own.

"Blair, hey!" Serena said as she entered Starbucks, "Thankyou so much for coming, I really need your help with Dan's present".

"It's cool S" Blair said, smiling at her, "Where do you want to look first?"

"Well I'm thinking about going to that book store down 23rd Street. He's got this collection of first edition books and I really want to get him the 5th one of the series. It would be the perfect gift for him!"

"Okai…" said Blair, as she got up and started towards the door with a hint of confusion in her voice, "You really know how to pick the interesting ones!"

Serna gave Blair a shove and they both giggled as they tumbled out of Starbucks.

"We need to hurry up B, I just realised the time, we don't have long at all". Serena said, worry suddenly filling her voice.

"Hey, chill out S, we have loads of time. Let's get a taxi to 23rd Street though; I can't walk all that way in these heels!" Blair pointed to her shoes and both of them burst out laughing.

"Dressed appropriately I see" Serena said between giggles. "Let's go and get that taxi".

As Blair and Serena got a taxi to the bookshop, Dan was sitting in the park with Travis still trying to come up with a way of making money.

"Come on Dan, think!" he said to himself as Travis ran off chasing a butterfly, "There has got to be a way of finding that money" he mused.

Daniel's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea sprang into his head.

"That's it! He cried, "Travis, come on, we're going back to the flat quickly!"

Travis barked excitedly and let Dan put his lead back on.

"Okai, so here's the plan" he thought to himself. "I go back to the flat and get my collection of first edition books. Then I go the bookshop on 23rd Street and sell the books, which will then give me enough money to buy Serena's present. Then I go back to the jewellers, get the earrings and then go and get ready to meet the love of my life. This is going to work out great after all!"

With that, he ran out of the park and back to his flat with a huge grin on his face. "She is so going to love this," he said to Travis as he patted him on his head.

Meanwhile, as Dan was busy putting his plan into action, Serena had just found the perfect present.

"This is the one B!" She said, looking at the 5th book that would complete Dan's collection of first edition books. "He's wanted to get this for ages, he'll love it!"

"Err…S, have you seen how much that is?" said Blair.

Serena looked at the price that was on the shelf just below where she picked up the book from and gasped "$620?! I can't afford that kind of money right now" she said, her voice full of disappointment.

"I can lend you it if you want?" Blair said, being the loyal friend that she was.

"Thanks B, but I can't borrow that kind of money from you. I will just have to think of a way to make my own money".

Serena hung her head in disappointment and then raised it again with a big smile on her face.

"What is it S?" asked a curios Blair.

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" she cried.

"Well…what is it?"

"I can sell this necklace that I'm wearing! I know that it's worth quite a bit and Dan would so love to have this book to go with his collection". She said, looking pretty pleased with herself for having the idea.

"I think you're mad, it's just a book".

Serena ignored Blair and put the book back on the shelf "Come on, B" she said as she walked out of the shop.

"Where are we going now?" Blair asked, confused.

"We're getting a taxi back to the jewellers in the city, then I'm going to sell this". Serena pointed to her necklace and waved for a taxi that was approaching.

"Urgh, fine. I still think you're acting crazy though".

Blair and Serena got in the taxi and started to make their way to the jewellers. Dan, meanwhile, had just got out from the taxi after going back to his flat to get his collection of books.

"Hey" said Dan as he walked into the bookshop, "I've got some books here that I think you might be interested in.

The man behind the counter took the books that Dan was holding out to him and started to examine them.

"These are first editions" the man mused, "Are you sure you want to sell these?"

"Yea, I need the money" Dan said, "How much are they worth?"

"Hmm…I would say about $1000 for the set"

"Really, that much? How much for just the 3rd and 4th one?" Dan asked, intrigued.

"Well it's the first two books that are the most valuable so I would give you $400 for the other two" the man said as he put his glasses on his head.

"That's cool, I'll do that the please" said Dan, a smile spreading on his face as he thought about Serena.

The man behind the counter took the two books and gave the other two back along with the money.

"Thanks!" Dan said as he walked out of the shop and got back into a taxi to take him to the jewellers.

"This is all going to be so perfect!" he thought to himself.

As Dan got another taxi back to the jewellers, Serena and Blair had just arrived there themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blair asked Serena just as they were about to go into the shop.

"I'm positive, B. Come on, let's go inside"

With that, both girls went inside and Blair started looking around while Serena went straight to the counter to get her necklace valued.

"Hi, can you tell me how much this is worth?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sure" the middle-aged woman behind the counter replied, "I'll be right back".

The woman went off to have a closer look at the necklace and Serena noticed the earrings that matched her necklace on the display next to the till where she was standing "These are gorgeous!" she said to Blair.

"Well you could of bought them to go with the necklace but instead, your selling it so you can buy some stupid book." Blair said sarcastically.

"This necklace is beautiful," the woman for the jewellers said as she came back into the room "I would say it's worth $925" she smiled.

"Brilliant!" Serena grinned.

She took the money from the woman and then dragged Blair back outside to get a taxi back to the bookshop with a huge smile on her face.

Serena and Blair headed back off to the bookshop again just as Dan's taxi pulled up outside the jewellers.

"Cheers" Dan said as he paid the driver.

The taxi driver replied "No problem, have a good day" and then drove off on his next job.

Dan grinned as he walked into the jewellers, "I'm back for those earrings," he said to the woman that he recognised from earlier.

"Great!" the woman said, "I'll just wrap them up for you".

As the woman got started on the wrapping, Dan couldn't help but feel really pleased with himself about the gift he had got for Serena, "Tonight is going to be so awesome!" he thought.

"That's $375 please," the woman said, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Thanks so much" he said as he gave her the money and took the bag that was on the counter containing the gift-wrapped earrings.

"No worries, whoever they are for is a very lucky girl," the woman said as she winked at Dan who was making his way out of the shop.

"Err…thanks" he said, slightly creeped out.

Back outside of the shop, Dan had a look in the bag and then started to make his way back to his flat "I'm so excited!" he said to himself.

With only 2 hours left now until Serena was meeting Dan, her and Blair where back in the bookshop buying Dan's present.

"I so cannot believe you're actually going through with this, it's crazy" Blair complained to Serena as she was paying for the book.

"It's because I _love_ him B! I'm sure you would do the same if you were me" Serena defended.

"Thanks very much" the man in the bookshop said as both girls walked out of the shop.

"Are you done now?" Blair asked.

"Yea, I just need to go home and get ready now," Serena said excitedly.

"I'll ring daddy," said Blair, "he can pick us up and you can get ready at mine."

"Sure, thanks B."

The time had come and Serena and Dan were sitting on the sofa after having eaten the meal that Dan had just cooked. Now to find out what they really think about their presents.

"Happy Valentine's day, Serena!" Dan said as he handed over the little box with the earrings in.

"Thank you, you too!" she said as she gave him his present.

They both opened their presents and both of their faces dropped a little as they found out what they were.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked. Putting his book on his lap, "I can change them if you don't like them".

"No, no, it's not that, I love them! It's just…" Serena paused as she thought about the necklace she sold just a few hours ago, "I sold the necklace so that I could get you your present" she confessed.

"Aww Serena" Dan said, "I sold part of my collection of books so I could get you your present".

There was a moment of silence and they both just sat and looked at each other.

"You shouldn't have sold your books Dan, I know how much they mean to you" Serena said, a sorrowful look appearing on her face.

"You mean more to me than a book" Dan laughed, "and anyway, I know how much that necklace meant to you, you shouldn't have sold that either" he said cupping Serena's face in his hands.

"I just wanted to get you something I knew you would like," she said.

"I do like it, silly! Its perfect!"

Serena smiled, "I love you Daniel Humphreys." She said.

"I love you too Serena van der Woodsen" Dan replied before kissing her, "very much".


End file.
